cheeseformicefandomcom-20200215-history
Dictionary of Transformice Slang
Hullo! Ever wondered what this and that means? All those abbrevations are so confusing! Well, here's a dictionary I made just for you, with all(or almost all) of the words used in Transformice in it! Feel free to add anything you see fit, but make sure it's correct! Alphabetically ordered. A Afk = Means Away From Keyboard. Usually used before the user becomes inactive, but can also be used as "Sorry, I was afk". Anvil = A heavy, black object in-game. Anvil god = A contraption made from multiple anvils connected together, sometimes confused with the anvil snake. It spins round and round very fast, killing many mice. Sometimes it is used in an exclamation to something scary, for example: "He was eaten by the anvil god!" B Bai = It means Bye. Balloon = An air-filled object that lifts mice/objects up. Usually used asking the shaman for a balloon, or telling the shaman to use a balloon on their wobbly bridge. Ban = To block from the game, usually exclaimed when someone offends another person in some way, for example, "/ban name!" Banhammer = See Ban. Also used, "The Banhammer has fallen!" (When someone has been banned) Bloon = See Balloon. Bootcamp = A hard minigame, usually used in comparing, example, "This is as hard as Bootcamp..." Sometimes abbrevated to 'Bc'. Brb = It means Be Right Back. Same as AFK. Bug = Glitch, error, complication, insect... C Choc = Chocolate ground. Cj = It means to Corner Jump. Corner jumping is to jump and land on the corner of something, and zoom off faster than normal. Congrats = Congratulations. Congratz = See Congrats. E Elevator = A contraption, used to bring mice up higher. F Ftw = It means For The Win. Usually used by mice when they get first, or when something unexpected happens. G Gj = Good job! Glitch = When something unexpected happens, that isn't supposed to happen. Gratz = See Congrats. Grammer = Used to imply that that person has bad grammar, "Your grammer". I Idk = I don't know. K Kick = To temporarily disconnect that player from the game. L Lag = A delay in the computer, causing the game to 'trip'. Lawl = See Lol. Lj = Long jump, it means to jump from one place to another by jumping in the air. Rare term. Lol = It means laughing out loud. A very common term, used when something funny happens or is said. Sometimes 'xD' is used instead. The x = Eyes, '> <' and the D = Laughing mouth. Lool = See Lol. Lrn2 *insert something here* = It's used as an insult, to imply that the person doesn't know how to do that thing very well, Example, "Lrn2wj!" Meaning that person cannot wall jump, or not very well. Lul = See Lol. M Mapmaker = A person who makes maps skillfully. Mfw = My face when. Example, "Mfw I'm mad.- My face when I'm mad." Can also mean 'My f***ing world'. Used when something is really frustrating. N Newb = Not to be confused with Noob. A person who has just started playing the game. Noob = Not to be confused with Newb. A person who does not play the game very well, used as an insult. Nub = See Noob. O Omg = Oh my gosh!/ Oh my goodness! P Pls = Please. Plz = Please. Pro = Someone who is very experienced at the game. Q Qt = Cute. R Rage = Very angry. "He's raging..." Ragequit = When you leave the game because something bad happened, you are very angry. S Sham = Shaman. Sp = Spirit. Usually used to ask the shaman for a spirit. Sparta = Usually exclaimed when a mouse is dying, "For Spartaaa!" Spirit = A white explosion that sends mice flying. Usually asking the shaman for a spirit. Suicide = Die by intention, on purpose. T TA = Turnaround. It means to jump from one side of a wall to the other side, by going under it. Tfm = Transformice.Thx = Thank you. Tj = Tramp jump. Like walljump, but on Trampoline grounds. Tramp = Trampoline. Usually used to ask the shaman to put a trampoline, or to tell other mice that this ground is a Trampoline ground. Ty = Thank you. W Wj = Walljump. It is to climb up walls. Wood = Wood ground. Wtf = What the F***. Usually exclaimed in anger, when something unexpected happens very suddenly. Wth = What the Hell. See Wtf.